Monster
Monster The monster, also commonly referred to as "Stan", is one of the threats in Isle and is known for stalking the players throughout the day and night. The nickname "Stan" comes from the popular horror game Identity Fraud made by 32bitPC, which has a character with a near-identical design and is named "Stan". This character is known for having a black body with glaring neon eyes. As of the November 10th update if you encounter Stan while sleeping you will get the encounter badge. Stan can sometimes scream during the night, this is why he can be referred to as "Goatman". Stan is black because he pooped his pants. Overview For the first 2 days (during the day) Stan is docile, only appearing to spook the player. However, during the first two nights (and the rest of the nights) it is possible for you to be attacked. Behavior Stalking Usually when the ship crashes at the start of the game. Stan will find the first player he finds and stalks them. When he stalks his victim. The victim usually gets a message in red reading "You feel something watching you.” This victim will get stalked until the player has died or Stan somehow loses the player. Stan will target the next player that enters his territory to attack one (and only one) person if possible. The way Stan targets a player is whether or not they are within his 'territory.' (usually the lake in the center of the map) There are a few ways to tell if you are in his territory: * Eerie or spooky music * No nature ambiance * Screaming noise from a distance * False radio messages and Additionally, sleeping merely indoors does not guarantee safety. Stan can still go anywhere the player can (via Roblox pathfinding). The only way to guarantee safety is to sleep somewhere high that he cannot reach, a gated area, an area only accessible by a ladder, or a place that is difficult for Roblox pathfinding to locate. If you are caught in his territory and are within a group, it is advised that you form a circle to sleep: players with guns on the outside and players without guns on the inside. Stan chooses the closest person to him, so he will most likely choose a player with a gun in this scenario. Players with guns are able to shoot Stan if Stan attempts to kill them, which will make him run off for the night. Note: The time it takes for Stan to approach and kill you may not give you enough time to use the scoped rifle as it has a long firing delay. (see tips at the bottom of the page) Health Stan also becomes more bullet resistant with each passing day (for a night encounter). These are his daily (or nightly) health pools: * Night 1: 90 hp * Night 2: 110 hp * Night 3: 160 hp * Night 4: 240 hp * Night 5: 310 hp * Night 6: ∞ hp (i'm pretty sure this is right -N00B424) More health requires more ammo or stronger weapons to take Stan down. If you do not do enough damage in time, Stan will kill you. Day 3 Behavior For day 3 and onwards, there is a chance that Stan will attack a player during the day. When attacking, Stan will appear nearby, stand still for a few seconds, then rush a player and take a large portion of their health. Any players or NPCs that Stan touches during this time are killed instantly as well (including mercs and elite mercs), and Stan can only be scared off if a player looks at him. Once Stan's target dies, or when he is looked at, he will disappear. With each consecutive day, Stan's attacks get quicker, and during the day you are less likely to receive false radio messages. ( I don't know if this is random or if he attacks his targeted player -26AnderCreatorAccount ) If the croaks of frogs get louder, he is more likely to be near your location. False messages This will only happen if you have a Walky Talky. When a player has a walky talky, they have a small chance of receiving a false radio message sent by Stan. This often consists of a short but eerie message intended to lure the player to a certain location. If it's day 3 or later, and the player moves to this location in time (and Stan does not move to another location), there is a chance that Stan will then attack the player. An example of a false message in a Walky Talky; "help.. me.. watchtower" "campsite b..."generators.." "outside lighthouse" Another example found was Stan beckoning to player to come to the Observatory. Stan has false messaged players with NOISES, *brzzt* and other cut outs, but often that does not happen. Tips * During a night attack, your character will always equip the 'best' weapon available, but does not take into account remaining ammo. So, if you have a good weapon but very little ammo left, it is recommended that you drop it before you sleep. * The scoped rifle will fail to defend you during a night encounter most of the time. * The revolver will also tend to fail you because of its slow fire rate. * You can still be attacked in buildings such as the radio tower, the fishing hut, and the hangar. * Whether or not an area is lit by lamps has no effect on Stan's attacks. * Ballistic vests do not help against Stan. * The drone can help protect against Stan's night attacks (if it has enough remaining ammo). * Its best to be in a group after day 3 in order to prevent Stan from killing you. Category:Enemies